ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudolph's Shiny New Year Movie (Remake)
'''Rudolph's Shiny New Year Movie '''is an American animated hand drawing musical Christmas & New Years Feature fantasy film, that was from an old movie from many years ago, this one will experience the future with new characters, and it's a newest one ever! A third sequel for a 1998 film Rudolph the red nosed reindeer: the Movie, and it's books that they're been based on. Plot In New Year's Eve, Phillip Happy the little boy New Year, was lost, and he's alone when his parents past away when he was a baby boy. So, in the North Pole, Santa Claus just got letter send from young Prince Iran & Father Time from Russia, he's saying is that Phillip Happy was lost, so Santa has to send Rudolph to find Phillip Happy, but he has to watch out for Billy Bob dragon, a Russian violet dragon who was a newest villain, he gets so jealous of stormella because he doesn't like her at all, and he knows what Rudolph is doing to find a little boy New Year, with a help of Ronald, & Tommy the two guards, and the camel with a clock watch to help Rudolph get to the palace to see young king Iran, as he just told Rudolph to find Phillip Happy the little boy New Year before it is too late, so he went off to the islands to find him. With a big help of Big Ben the sperm whale with a clock watch on his tail, One Thousand BC from Dino island, king Richard from story tale island, and George Washington from Columbia island. But Billy Bob just kidnapped Phillip Happy and take him to his lair. So, Rudolph rescues and he saved Phillip Happy at once, with a help of Zoey, a doe friend of Rudolph's, when the three escaped with friends, Billy Bob transforms himself into a Chinese light red dragon, and follows them. Rudolph has to challenge him into a big battle. And now he has to save New Year's Eve, and to save the day. Characters Old Characters: * Rudolph the red nosed reindeer * Zoey the doe friend * Santa Claus * Mrs Claus * Boone * Doggle * Milo * Comet * Cupid * Dasher * Dancer * Donner * Prancer * The Sprites of the northern lights * Julia * Bell * Noel * Thorn * A.J New Characters: * Billy Bob dragon * Big Ben the sperm whale * Phillip Happy the little boy New Year * Young Prince Iran * Father Time * Luna the evil advisor * Verruca * Kira * Greg * One Tousand BC * King Richard * George Washington * Coltrane & Cynthia the two Carnotaurs * Don Miller * the camel * Ronald & Tommy the two Russian guards * Lester, Walter, Homer, Oswald, Doug, Louie, and Wallace the Russian knights * Weinstein zen the sorcerer (cameo) * Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie (cameo) * Tick tock crocodile (cameo) * The Beast (cameo) Category:Musical Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:New Year films Category:Christmas films Category:Animated Films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Musicals Category:Remakes Category:Songs Category:Musical Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films